Koga Through the Well
by Manias 3.0
Summary: After a grueling battle verses Naraku, Kouga is forces to abandon Kocotchii to find Kagome and her healing supplies. Trouble is, he needs to find her in the modern world. Join Koga as he makes a trip through the well.
1. Battle and Hunt

**(Before we start, I want to say that I do NOT by any means own any Inuyasha characters except for my OC, Kocotchii (pronounced: koh-kah-CHEE-ee). Secondly, I'd like to thank LadyAnatar for collaborating with me in this [aka, being a beta]. And also to Exactlywhat for her support.)**

"Oof!" Kocotchii landed with a thud on the grass as Naraku shoved her out of the way. Koga swung his Goraishi at the tendril that was closest to him and ran over to where his comrade was. Koga and Kocotchii were in the middle of the woods fighting Naraku (again). As usual, Naraku had been after the Shikon Jewel shards embedded in Koga's legs. Kocotchii was in the area when she heard the fighting, so she stopped to help the young pack leader of the East.

…

Miasma spilled out of the slaughtered veins of Naraku as he made one last attempt at the shards. Kocotchii, battered though as she was, didn't think about the pain as she ran in front of the tendrils towards Koga. The vine-like tentacles went clean through her chest and miasma burned through her arms and legs.

"Kocotchii, NO!" Koga yelled helplessly as his friend was tossed aside like an old glove, limp and useless. _CRASH! _ She landed on the trunk of a tree and slumped to the ground. "K-Koga..." she whispered in pain. Then, her head slumped to the ground.

…

Koga stared at the limp and bleeding body. Naraku had already killed most of his kind. He didn't need to kill what was left of the clans of wolf demons. He really was a bastard! Angry at the thought that maybe they might even become extinct, Koga started slicing through the tendril barrier in an attempt to get to Naraku's heart. _If he lays ONE more tendril on her, I'll kill him!_ He vowed. Naraku seemed to start getting antsy. Koga was getting closer, and his miasma level was low. Koga sliced through the last tendril and found Naraku's heart. But before he could use Goraishi to finish him off, Naraku blinded him with a barrier, and left the two wounded wolves in a hasty retreat.

…

Koga rushed to Kocotchii's side. "Kocotchii?" he tried calling her name. Fearing her to be dead, he turned the she-wolf's body over. He sighed with relief as he saw her breathing.

"KOGA!" Hakkaku and Ginta came galloping as fast as they could toward Koga. Being left in the dust, again, they started getting pissed off at Koga and how he always either left them behind, or just ignored them. But they were surprised to see that he didn't run off as usual, this time. They were about to ask why, when they saw Kocotchii's unconscious body on the ground.

"Hakkaku. Ginta. I have an important job for you."

"Yes, Koga?" Ginta asked.

"I need you to stay and keep Kocotchii company and safe. I'm going to go find Kagome."

"Sure," Hakkaku agreed. "But why?"

"You remember those medicines Kagome always carried around?"

"Yeah?" This time, Ginta asked. "You gonna get them from her?"

"No, you dope! I'll bring Kagome here personally. She knows the stuff better than me, anyways. Just stay here and make sure she does too."

Without another moment's hesitation, Koga sped off towards Kaede's village.

…

"C'mon, Kagome," Inuyasha begged the black-haired schoolgirl. "We gotta go, NOW!"

"Keep your fur on, Inuyasha. I just need to get my stuff."

The two argued until it was too dark to go to the Feudal Era. "Looks like you won't be going anywhere, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi sympathized. "Stay the night, and you'll be clear to go in the morning."

"Damn! Naraku's scent will be stale by then," Inuyasha groaned. Glaring at Kagome, he growled, "It's your fault."

"How is it MY fault!?"

"You took too long you-you-dumb wench!"

"Don't call me that! I told you I needed to get some stuff!"

"But 'some' filled your whole bag!" Inuyasha pointedly turned his back. "Stupid wench."

Kagome had had it. "SIT BOY!"

And he did. "YARG!" _SMASH!_


	2. Through the well

**(Okay, guys, here is pt 2. Side note: I do NOT! own Inuyasha and co, just my OC. Let the drama commence.)**

Koga sped toward Kaede's village as fast as he could. He couldn't let Kocotchii die. He just couldn't! Once he got there, he tried to scent Kagome. No luck. _Odd. She usually hangs out with that puppy. But I don't scent him around either._ Confused, he consulted Miroku for what was with her absence. Miroku said something about another time zone that she lived in.

"She goes through the well just outside this village."

"So, if I go through the well, will I find her?"

"Not really. You see, only Inuyasha and Kagome can go to each other's world. Don't ask me why because I haven't the slightest idea."

"Thanks for the tip." And Koga went out the door and into the nearby woods to the well. He went right up to the well, and jumped right in.

…

What happened then, was an experience for Koga. There was blue light all around him, flashes of firefly like lights, and him just falling through nothing. He hit a bump and he assumed he was in Kagome's world. He hopped out of the well to find himself in a shack. Sliding open the doors, he found a world of beauty and light and smooth stone. This place was amazing. He recognized Kagome's scent in the house to the right of him. He decided to go in and see Kagome, puppy or not. Koga went in, and he was greeted by Sota, Kagome's brother.

…

Koga's POV:

When I walked into the house, I thought _Damn, this is going to take a while._ Apparently, this kid was Kagome' brother. He stares at me for a few seconds like I was some kind of weirdo. Then he says "Um…hi?" Good Grief! I'll never get answers at the rate this kid is going. "Listen," I said, "I need your help." I talked to him a bit and found out that Kagome had already left. Left to where? A shopping hall...whatever the fuck that is. I start running down the stairs and I realize, "Damn, I haven't a single trace of her scent. It's all mixed in with these other sickly scents." Oh, what a hell this will be.

…

I'm walking, not running, down these smooth stone walks and I'm looking around. All these tall houses look the same. And a lot of these people are staring at me very oddly. Why were they staring at me? Finally, I walk up to a couple of ladies in similar clothing to Kagome's. I try to be as nice as my temper would allow because I'm already pissed off as it is with all thee stares. "Hi!" I say, and the girls look at me weirdly, but I ask, "Have you seen Kagome?"

One of the girls looks over me, and says, "You're looking for Kagome?"

"Y-yeah." _Now we're getting somewhere._ "You know her?"

Another girl pipes up. "Yeah. We're, like, her best friends. Why do you want her?"

I try to get my head straight. "A friend of mine needs to see her. It's an emergency."

The first girl grabs my arm and says, "Why don't we talk it over a soda at McDonald's? My treat!"

I have no Idea what she's taking about a soda, but if these girls know how I can find Kagome, then I'd damn better be right in the head bout these girls.

…

Normal POV:

"I really wish you would stop doing that," Inuyasha complained. "It hurts like hell."

"Well, then, behave yourself, and I won't have to," Kagome argued.

"Don't I always?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Who should greet them at the village but Miroku with a face like stone. "Oy, Miroku!" Inuyasha called a greeting.

Miroku turned to them and said with a cold voice, "Koga came around here."

Kagome looked at him. "What did he want?"

"And where is the bastard now?" Inuyasha put in.

Miroku leaned in and whispered to them, "He went through the well."


	3. Tha Madness of Koga

**(Manias: Well, here we are!**

**Kocothii: Oh, COME ON! You sic me on Naraku first episode, ditch me completely in the second, and NOW you do Koga's pov from here on out!?**

**Manias: Bluntly put, yes.**

**Kyla: You could have it worse, you know. You could be facing Mario all the live long day.**

**Manias: Or, you could not exist at all if you don't keep quiet! Kyla, you're not supposed to be here!**

**Kyla: I'll do the disclaimer, then, to keep me here. Manias 3.0 doesn't own any Inuyasha characters except for Kocotchii [and yours truly].**

**Kocotchii: Now, GET YOUR SHIT AND LEAVE MY STORY!**

**Kyla: Make me!**

**Manias: I'll just get to the story, now …P( *cries*)**

**Pt. 3**

…

**Koga's POV:**

I looked at these girls that look a bit like Kagome…and it creeped me out. As they chatter on about some magi sorcery of square roots and Trigonomial polygons and what not, I hear their names in the rubbish. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi I think their names were. We stopped a couple times and one of the stops was to eat something called a "Hamburger". Ayumi kept smiling at me and kept asking me random stuff. Honestly, I don't give a shit about this girl or the others. Then, she asked, "How do you know Kagome?"

I said, "Oh, I met her a while back. We've been good pals. She's good with herbs too. She can heal ANY wound. That's half the reason I came here was to ask her for help."

"Wow!" Ayumi breathed, "Is that her training in the hospital half the time?"

"What's a hos-spit-tal?"

"Oh, you go there, and the doctors and nurses there give you medicine to make you feel better."

I didn't have a clue about what a hospital or whatever was, but something about her made me wonder about this hazardous world. Did Kagome really live in this terrible place?

…

The girls stopped at a very large place I'd never go into without guarantee it's actually safe. Yuka seemed to sense my nervousness, and came over to me and asked if I ever went into a building before. What the fuck kind of question is that!? Of COURSE I've never been in one of these things before! I ran as far away as I could down one street and into a very large crowd. All the scents got mingled together; the noises were just too much. I started to feel like a lost wolf cub in the woods for the first time. The woods! Where was I!? I needed to get back home!

…

Normal POV:

It was night by the time Inuyasha and Kagome went back through the well again. Miroku said that he went looking for her, so he just jumped through. Kagome had hoped he was at the bottom of the stupid thing, but he wasn't, so they feared the worst. As Kagome and Inuyasha got to the present world, Sota, Kagome's younger sibling called out to them. When they got to him, the poor kid was trembling.

"Sota, what is it?"

"Kagome!" he stammered, "A-A monster wanted to s-see you! I d-d-didn't know where you went, so I said I didn't know. I've been scared ever since."

Inuyasha growled. "Yep, Koga's here alright."

"What, he went out there? We gotta find him!"

…

Koga's POV:

I hid in a crevice between large…things. I just sat down and tried to calm my nerves. Where I was, I had absolutely no clue. I just waited for night that never came. The lights were everywhere. I couldn't leave without getting caught. I finally just decided to risk it, and see if I could at LEAST pick up a stale scent of either Kagome, or one of the three chatterboxes. I did think I found something, but then it started raining. In this maze of scents, sights and chaos, I thought I had finally had enough. I went into another crevice, and collapsed out of tiredness. My dreams were haunted with tall buildings, Naraku, and the lingering thought that I might never be able to get out of this place.

…

**( Kocotchii: …not impressed.**

**Manias: Still, it's not bad for the third chapter. And with stuff going on…**

**Kocotchii: I suppose…I'll be in the lounge. *walks out***

**Kyla: *walks in* What's with her? Burr up her fur?**

**Manias: No, she's just disappointed that she doesn't have main parts like you.**

**Kyla: Oh, like in ****Night of Terror****?**

**Manias: yup.**

**Kyla: Hmm…I have an idea! But you all will have to wait to see what this idea is!**

**Manias: Untill that happens, don't forget to check out my other stories as well, and I will see you all soon.)**


	4. Too Close for Comfort

**(Sorry for the long wait, all. I do not own ANY characters of Inuyasha, just my OC Kocotchii. Shall we begin?)**

Pt. 4

Koga's P.O.V.

I didn't know how long I was in the crevice, but this I knew: I was being watched. I didn't know who was watching, but I knew for sure it wasn't friendly. I saw bright lights in my face and heard a honking noise. The lights were headed right for me! Quickly, I scrambled out of the crevice and out onto the streets…bad idea. Monsters were all over the place and all in two different directions. I tried to avoid them as best as I could, but they were everywhere. Finally able to leave to the side roads, and I sighed with relief.

"Don't you know you're supposed to look both ways before you cross the street?" asked a very cold, canny voice behind me. I wanted to turn around and hug the person behind me and say "GET ME THE HELL OUT OF THIS MISERABLE PLACE!", but I held my tongue and said, "I'm more or less new in this place."

"Yeah, I kinda figured," said the man behind me. This guy looked like he could've been a descendant to Naraku the way he looked, but he smelled differently. And his clothes were not what you would call the best in the world. "Come with me, and don't ask me any questions until we get there."

I did, but I kept asking my questions in my head.

…

Normal POV:

Kocotchii opened her eyes. She was still wounded from the battle. "K-Koga?" she looked around calling for him.

"Koga went to find Kagome," said someone next to her. It was Hakkaku.

"Wh-what? Why?"

"To get her medicine supply, and help you out," said Ginta on her other side.

"Oh, sure," she grunted, "Ditch me for a human girl. Screw you, Koga!"

Hakkaku and Ginta fell backwards in shock. Kocotchii was as scary as Kagome when angry. So they just kept quiet and turned away. But when they did, Kocotchii snuck away to get Naraku again. _No one beats me and gets away that easily. I ALWAYS win eventually._

…

Koga's POV:

We finally stopped at a run-down building and I finally asked one question, "What are we doing here?"

The guy turned on me and smirked evily. "We're here because I need you to to something for me."

I suddenly became aware of other thugs (if that's the right term) surrounding us. "Okay. What's the favor?"

"Follow me and find out," he said. "Oh, and my name's Barton."

"Koga." And he led me into the mantion.

…

Well, as we walked down the hall, we finally came to a metal room with a metal bench in the center. Two of the thugs closed the heavy metal door, and the one closest to me nudged me in the direction of the metal bench. Barton was over by some table with gizmos on it, and I wanted to know what I needed to do, but I went to the bench anyway. "Barton! What am I supposed to do now?" I asked him.

"Lay down on the bench. Everything, I will do from here on out."

Okay, at that point, I didn't trust this guy. So I started backing up to get out of that place, but the thugs blocked my way. One of them shoved me onto the bench and laid me down. Barton pressed a button and I felt something clamp down on my ankles and wrists. _SHIT!_ I thought,_ Now I'm in for it._

...

As I lay there helpless as a newborn pup, Barton came over and chuckled softly. "You fell for it, stranger. I knew about you from the moment you first went out with Ayumi. You are going to pay!"

Confusing streak: Me out with that chatterbox? Gimmie a break. "I did NOT go out with her! I was just looking for a friend and I thought she was the one I was looking for."

"No excuses!" Barton bellowed. "I know what I saw, and NO ONE messes with my girl!"

He pushed a button and I saw a barrel coming out of the ceiling straight for me. "Now, hot shot, you will die!"

"STOOOOOOP!" A female voice rang out. I looked by the door, and Ayumi, with Yuka and Eri behind her, was standing there with a mad expression on her face. "He is right! Let him go, Barton!"

"A-A-Ayumi?" Barton stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't you see he's weak?" Weak? Me? You have to admit, I wanted out of this place, but I would hardly describe myself as weak. "Just let him go." Barton pushed another button, and I was free. I rubbed my sore wrists and said, "Why the hell would I go out with your girl anyways. I already have one: Kagome."

Ayumi looked confused. "I thought Inuyasha was-"

"That insolent puppy is NOT hers. I am. I'll find Kagome on my own." I started to the door. "Do you know the way back to her house?"

I stopped. Did I REALLY want to get lost again? "No."

"We'll take you," Yuka said. "Here. Have some pop."

…

**(Manias: Okay, that took longer than I thought. But, hey! Happy endings, right?**

**Kocotchii: This isn't over yet. Wait'll they see the NEXT chapter.**

**Manias: One thing at a time. I have two projects, if you didn't know already.**

**Kocotchii: Oh yeah. MMM-2, right?**

**Manias: …commercial time. Please remember to review if you liked, and don't forget to check out my other stories too. Until next update, See you all later!)**


	5. Confusion and a Weird End

**(I do not own any Inuyasha characters except for my OC [you should know her name by now.].)**

Pt. 5

Koga's POV

I walked out of the building feeling pretty embarrassed to be rescued by a bunch of girls. Still, I rather tend to think of them as useful. If they knew how to get to Kagome, then maybe sticking with them wasn't so bad after all. I put an arm around Yuka, hoping to look charming…how degrading! Then I smiled and said, "Y'know, I think I'd like to pay a visit to Kagome. Can you take me to her place?"

Yuka gently lowered my arm from her shoulders and said, "We'd be happy to, but first, you need a change in clothes."

I stared at her in wonder. What was wrong with my garments? I thought they were fine. "Uh…why?"

"Well, you certainly can't go around dressed like you're going to a costume party," she laughed. "We need to get you into something MUCH nicer." Eri pulled me by the arm, and the other two girls followed, chattering again. _My clothes were fine! _Why did I need to be dragged into some of THEIR garments? _I would NOT dress like a girl!_

…

As it turned out, I didn't have to dress like a girl, I just had to put on "pants". I just put Brown pants on with a dark brown shirt and shoes. I kept my headband on and my leggings. The girls looked at me up and down and smiled. Ayumi took my hand and said, "You look great! Brown is so your color!"

"Um, thanks," I answered, flattered. "Now can I go see Kagome?"

Yuka then pulled me out of the store and said, "First lunch. Then we can go see Kagome."

Good grief! I was NEVER gonna find Kagome in this damned place. But my stomach was a little empty. So, I just got dragged along until we stopped at a hut with a big yellow "M".

…

Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri all got something called a "ham-birr-grr", I think. They asked me what I wanted and I was so confused, I just said, "Just get me anything."

"We'll get you a nice Whopper. That'll fill you up," said Eri.

I replied quickly, "I don't need anything THAT big."

"Trust me!" and she got me just a piece of meat, cooked, between two pieces of bread, with some sort of empty cup. She told me to fill it with ice first and then my choice of drink…whatever THAT meant. I walked over to a counter, and saw a big machine that had lots of colors and names. I saw something that said "Ice" over it and called Ayumi over. I asked her how to do this, and she giggled and showed me. I guess you're supposed to hold the cup under the thing, and the ice (or drink) would pour itself into the cup. If I want it to stop, I just take it out again. I found it both fascinating and confusing. Each color had different liquids. I filled mine with a yellow liquid. It tasted like melted lemons that were sweetened. I think the girls called it "lemonade". The meat was really good too. Quite a filling meal.

…

I finally got to Kagome's house and went to that damned shrine and jumped into the well. But before I did, I said "thanks" to Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri. They were a big help. They also gave me back my original garments. Before I hopped into the well, I put them on. Finally, I was going home and finally, I would find Kagome. I just hoped I wasn't too late.

…

Normal P.O.V.

Kagome and Inuyasha kept calling Koga's name. They found Hakkaku and Ginta and Someone else, though. They ran over and saw Kocotchii bleeding on the ground. Kagome asked where Koga was as she dressed the wounds.

"He went looking for you so that you could heal Kocotchii. We haven't seen him since."

"Bastard!" Inuyasha spat, "His scent WAS in Kagome's world, but we couldn't find him. Are you SURE he didn't come back?"

"P-pretty sure," Hakkaku sputtered, surprised at Inuyasha's sudden outburst.

"Kagome turned to Inuyasha after she finished Kocotchii's last wound and said, "Inuyasha, you could be a little nicer. He was only trying to find help."

"More like, he wanted you."

Kagome stared at him for a moment more. "Sit, boy!"

He did, and he didn't like it. "Why you-"

Just then, Koga came running up and accidentally/on purpose, stepped on Inuyasha.

"Kagome! There you are! Kocotchii needs help. She's been severely injured and-" he paused, looked behind Kagome, and saw Kocotchii glaring at him with Hell in her eyes. He turned back to Kagome and asked "…I'm a little late, aren't I?"

Kocotchii answered for her. "I'll say you did, you…you…you TWO-TIMER!"

Koga leapt backward in fright. He had never seen her so angry like this before. What had she heard about him and Kagome? Kocotchii got out her claws and tried to get at Koga. But Koga was too fast for her, and ran away. Kocotchii trailed close behind, throwing insults and curses all the way. Finally, Hakakku and Ginta and the rest of the wolves ran trying to catch up. Inuyasha dusted himself off and stared at the void where the wolf-demons had been.

"…What just happened?" he asked quizzically.

…

**(And That is that! I really hope you enjoyed. If you did, please favorite this and follow if you so choose. Don't forget to check out my poll that is going on AND the competition [see profile]. And, while you're at it, don't forget to see what my favorite authors are up to, I know they'd appreciate it. I will see you all later!)**


End file.
